In modern steam turbine systems, three separately operateable steam turbines are functionally coupled for driving one common generator for generating power. Two high pressure turbines may thereby be coupled to a gear box in order to adjust the turning moment transmitted to the generator. One further intermediate pressure turbine may be directly coupled to the generator.
Each turbine is installed in an individual turbine housing, wherein each turbine housing is functionally decoupled from each other. The steam which exits one turbine may flow to an adjacent turbine. A steam that passes the two high pressure turbines may be guided to a reheater before being injected into the intermediate pressure turbine. The steam from the reheater comprises a high temperature, so that the components of the intermediate pressure turbine may overheat.